Special techniques of sampling are required for surveys of rare characteristics in populations, as ordinary approaches would be impractical. A comprehensive review of the literature has been undertaken. This investigation provides a compilation and assessment of sampling techniques used successfully in population studies of rare characteristics. This assessment has been made in light of the Institute's need for surveys of relatively rare neurological disorders. A paper has been prepared for publication. This project is now completed.